


I'm not fucking dead guys

by despairing_rage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "this is for thinking I'm dead!", (smacks the shit out of everyone), Tommy crashing his own funeral pog, wait tubbo why are you crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Not many people can say they attended their own funeral.
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Everyone, TommyInnit & Ghostbur, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	I'm not fucking dead guys

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is just about their personas. 
> 
> This was originally going to be angst, but then I made the mistake(??) of writing at 2am and now we have this.

Not many people can say they attended their own funeral.

Though, most people couldn't say that they unintentionally faked their own death and now had to ruin their memorial service. But then again, I, the great TommyInnit, have always liked to do the unexpected. 

I suppose it’s unfortunate that I’m crashing this event, but it is a funeral for my tragic death that didn’t happen. So is there really any other option? Obviously not, and -Ghostbur stop laughing- therefore it is not my fault.

Now, the tricky part is going to be  _ how _ to do this. What I’m thinking is that I’ll barge in and call Tubbo a bitch boy for thinking I’m dead. The only possible problem with that is if he’s crying or something. If that happened I would just seem like a dick. But I doubt it. So that’s why I think -Ghostbur stop fucking laughing- it’s a great idea! 

What I need to do now is figure out how to sneakily watch the funeral so I can know when to bust the doors down. It shouldn’t be that difficult, right Ghostbur-

Ghostbur I swear on my life if you don’t stop laughing I can and will- oh, so you think  _ you _ have a  _ better _ idea? You wish. We both know that my amazing plan is far superior and- Ghostbur could you just cut the bullshit for a few seconds so I can talk? Ok, as I was saying I -no I don’t want any blue Ghostbur- need to find out the best way to execute my master plan. I would ask you for advice, but you’re Ghostbur so that’s definitely not a good idea.

Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. You know I’m speaking the truth. The only reason you’re here is because you know I’m not dead, and I can’t let you go ruin this without me. Speaking of, Ghostbur you have to stay here until I’m ready, otherwise it’ll mess up my plan!

What do you mean you don’t want to? Why wouldn’t you- Ghostbur get back over here! Come on, don’t pull that bullshit. I’m just asking you to stay here until… fine, I’ll take some blue. Now can you listen to me? 

So, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, we need to find a good place to hide and wait until it starts. Then I burst out, scare the living shit out of everyone and call Tubbo a bitch boy! It’ll be great! I mean, it could be tricky, but since I am TommyInnit I’m sure the execution will be perfect!

No Ghostbur, this is not a monologue. I need to explain my plan to you so you don’t mess it up! And now that -oh for fuck’s sake why are you laughing again- we’ve gotten that out of the way, the next step is to hide somewhere and wait. Oh yeah, you don’t  _ have _ to wait with me, but you can’t give me away until I’ve already started fucking their shit up. 

… Ghostbur, feel free to stop laughing any time. You’re making this so much harder than -no I don’t want more blue- it has any right be. Now, let’s get going. Remember, we have to stay  _ quiet _ . No more laughing, got it? Right, follow me. 

The place I’m thinking of hiding is this small cliff to the side of where they’re holding the funeral. It’s a bit risky, but I’m TommyInnit and danger is my one of my middle names! What was that Ghostbur? Oh, yeah I have two. No, I’m not telling you the other one. But that’s beside the point, stop distracting me!

Alright, it’s now time to put my amazing stealth to use! Ghostbur, you can just float so it shouldn’t be too difficult. So long as you don’t laugh that is. Got it? Good.

Let’s do this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Discord server for mcyt writers and artists!!!!!!!  
> https://discord.gg/9wtFBpy
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/despairing_rage
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://despairing-rage.tumblr.com/  
> https://let-me-be-cryptid.tumblr.com/


End file.
